Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child
Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child is the sixtieth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the second episode of Season 5. It features Scottish-born British chef and television personality, Gordon Ramsay, rapping against culinary PBS television host, Julia Child. It was released on May 18th, 2016. Cast EpicLLOYD as Gordon Ramsay Mamrie Hart as Julia Child Ceciley Jenkins, Michelle Maloney, Yev Belilovskiy, Layne Pavoggi, and Jay Houn as Gordon Ramsay's production team (cameos) Dante Cimadamore, Mike Betette, Sulai Lopez, and Felicia Folkes as the blue team (cameos) Pebbles as herself (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Gordon Ramsay is in white, Julia Child is in light blue, and the blue team is in blue.] 'Gordon Ramsay:' And that's how you make a perfect risotto. Right. Mrs. Child, welcome to the grown-ups' table. I've got exactly two minutes, and you should be grateful 'Cause I'm in the fucking weeds with all these shows to pitch! I keep my ovens preheated and my pilots green-lit! I'm a seasoned skillet; you're a PAM-sprayed pan! I got Michelin stars; you're like the Michelin Man! I'm rolling in dough like beef wellington from hollering, And I'm shitting on you like I'm whack-flows intolerant! 'Julia Child:' Oh, isn't that a wonderful thing? A grumpy little chef who thinks he can bring Enough stuff to justify getting rough With the butter-loving queen of the Bourguignon Boeuf! I rock hard as concrete on top of these bomb beats! Been choppin' the pommes frites since you sucked on your mom's teats! I served America dutifully, and I slice lard beautifully! I reign supreme from shark repellent to charcuterie! Go on and cross your arms in that B-boy stance! When it comes to haute cuisine, there's one F word: France! Here's a nice amuse-bouche, take a poor abused youth, Set a thirty-year timer, voila! Huge douche! You're a namby-pamby candy-ass pansy, Gordon Ramsay! You couldn't rap your way out of a pastry bag, understand me? I laugh and create; you berate and destroy, But fear, my dear boy, is less scrumptious than joy! 'Gordon Ramsay:' I'm glad you got that off your giant, flabby chest! I'd call you a donkey, but you look more like Shrek! When the Iron Man chef busts a rhyme, I'll open up on you like a fine red wine! I'm a culinary innovator; you're no creator! Regurgitating French plates like a glorified translator! I'm fresh; you're past your expiration date! Alright, fuck it! Blue team, drop the bouillabaisse! (Yes, chef!) I've seen your little show and it sure ain't pretty. One part Big Bird, two parts Miss Piggy! You can't test me with your fatty recipes! Call your book "Mastering the Art of Heart Disease"! I mean, it's rubbish! (Yes, chef!) Look at page 408! Tell me, who the fuck (yes, chef!) wants to learn to cook calf brains?! You call these rhymes raw? (No, chef!) They're stale and soft! Now, here, take this jacket…now give it back and fuck off! 'Julia Child:' Oh please, your defeat's guaranteed! Concede, I've got this in the bag: sous vide! (Ha!) Michelin indeed, you've done well for yourself, But as a person, you couldn't get a star on Yelp! I could freeze a steak with those frosted tips! What's with that bitter taste in every word from your lips? You scream at women, but the fits that you're pitching Make you the pissiest bitch in the kitchen! I'll pat you on the head, melt you, and stick it to ya! Anything's good with enough butter! Booya! Oh, I'm so glad you spent this time with me! Now eat a dick! Bon appétit! Scrapped lyrics [Note: Gordon Ramsay is in white, Julia Child is in light blue, and Jean-Philippe Susilovic is in gray.] 'Gordon Ramsay:' Oh wait, J.P., drop the bouillabaisse! (Yes, chef!) 'Julia Child:' Ooh! Isn't that an adorable thing? A grumpy cruel chef who thinks he can bring With the original queen of the bourguignon boeuf! I rock harder than concrete on top of these bomb beats! I've been choppin' up pommes frites since you sucked on your mom's teat! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle since Adam vs Eve to feature a sole one-on-one male vs female battle. *Line-wise, this is the longest one-on-one battle so far. *This is the third battle in which an actor(s) portrays themselves, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. **This is the first battle to feature an animal portraying themselves. *This battle currently has the longest introduction. *The real Gordon Ramsay is the sixteenth person confirmed to know about their rap battle. **He is the ninth person to have acknowledged the video on Twitter. *A preview of Bruce Banner can be seen during the Behind the Scenes end slate of the outro. *As seen in the second Behind the Scenes video, Jean-Philippe Susilovic was originally going to appear instead of the blue team. *This is the second battle to feature footage which was filmed without the use of a screen backdrop, after Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. *this is the 2nd battle in season and was slightly delayed a bit References *The full ERB logo was seared into a beef patty during Ramsay's second verse. Errors *The chef portrayed by Sulai Lopez can be seen taking away Julia Child's cookbook, yet it appears back on the counter in the next shot. **In the same cut, a pot sitting on the counter next to the cookbook disappears. Related videos Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child - Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child - Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.2 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mamrie Hart Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Ceciley Jenkins Category:Mike Betette Category:Sulai Lopez Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Yev Belilovskiy Category:Layne Pavoggi Category:Felicia Folkes Category:Jay Houn Category:Pebbles